This is a proposal for a competing continuation of "Substance Use and Transitions to Adult Roles" (5 R01 DA09679). We seek five years of support to collect and analyze the 12th and 13th waves of data at ages 30 and 33 from the Seattle Social Development Project panel. This study has focused on understanding risk and protective factors predictive of substance abuse, violence, and related health and behavior problems, and on the effects of intervention in the elementary grades on achievement, bonding, violence, drug use, risky sexual behavior and other outcomes. The multi-ethnic urban panel of 808 males and females, constituted for longitudinal study in 1985 when subjects entered the 5th grade, has been tracked and interviewed over a 17 year period through 2002 when subjects were 27 years old. We have maintained consistently high response rates, averaging over 95% of the original sample during the last six waves of interviews. After the first three years of the current five year grant, the study is on track. We are currently analyzing the age 24 data and are in the field at age 27. During the current grant period, we have published 37 papers, with 3 more in press and 12 under review. The purpose of the proposed project is to examine the course of substance use into the 30's during the process of consolidation of adult roles and relationships. The study focuses on patterns of use in the 30's, particularly processes of desistance. We examine both broad developmental influences, as well as the impact of specific life events and turning points (e.g., entry into and out of marriage, parenthood land work). In addition, the study examines the consequences of substance use on the consolidation of adult roles, health outcomes and behaviors, treatment utilization, and risky sexual behavior. Finally, the study examines the long-term effects of the social development intervention, received by a subsample of participants in the elementary grades. Measurement and analyses are guided by the investigators' social development model, which organizes empirical findings on risk and protective factors into a causal theory. The proposed study will provide important information of use to those designing preventive and treatment interventions for substance abuse and dependence.